TDATD The Dead and The Damned
by poe1
Summary: Man enters a town containing unspeakable horror... with a friend of an allie him and her can get out and battle the 7 sins... and get out of the city befor time gets them...


The Dead And The Damned  
TDATD  
  
SECTION 1

The night was dark and weary, and the darn path was so foggy, couldn't see a damn thing but thick clouds. My headlights were on and they only reflected back light from the fog, I struggle to drive along a path I cant see... why am I not there yet? Where was I? The clerk told me "Oh... Narshlive, its about 2 hours away" though I was not there yet. It's been 5 hours, were the fuck am I? I suddenly feel sleepy... my eyes are growing heavy... I had to close them so tired... "NO" I yelled to my self "Don't fuck off... don't..." I forced them open... keep it up man I told myself shaking my head. I suddenly thought, my coffee... were is it... I look down around the front with my eyes... not there... I struggled to look for it at the back seat with my right arm... I was throwing stuff around... were the fuck is it? This sucked so much... Found it, too it by the handle, so light... shit I am out of coffee, I look back for about a second, nothing but bags and pillows. I looked ahead again saw a light reflect my side mirrors, a motorcycle what a relief, all I have to do now is blow my horn and he or she could maybe hear me. Okay now I will blow my horn...I'm enjoying this so much... then as I was going to take my hand of the steering wheel. My grip tightened, it just gripped on the wheel, I cant get my hand of the damn thing, me hands wont come off... I struggle to breath loose of it but nothing... if I force it I could rip my arms off... the motorcycle just passed by me... and was a racer, nice shade of blue and yellow streaks... it was just going while I was struggling, I was sweating... my hands too but the grip was still strong... the cycle just went of to the distant fog, and vanished... I still had to blow my horn, my hand let go but not the way it was supposed to, it jerked out of the wheel causing me wheel to turn right, I grabbed the wheel to regain control swaying left and right, shit, common man get a grip, keep it cool... out of the blue, the radio goes on and it was looking for a frequency... it was on max volume too... it suddenly just stopped searching... then a voice of a little girl just went on... I was starring at the radio, just starring at it... she was singing... very mellow it had lyrics I can make it out a bit, "my love, my joy, my love... lalalala... someone is coming home..." then all after those were lala's, I was freaked... that soft mellow voice... it was so gentle... it stopped for a second, I had the chills, "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled, as if she was being killed or something... she yelled so hard I closed my eyes... and my head was about to explode, I felt my tire hit the pit side of the I, shit I look forward then, the freakiest thing yet... A giant skull with fangs just appeared with his mouth open coming straight at me... it just rammed into the car, I felt it take my soul away, my body was so cold, then I felt the car bounce side ways... I'm going to crash; the car was about to flip over I felt it the right side went up... "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH..."

SECTION 2

My eyes were closed, so tight... I felt that the car was not flipping over, I slowly opened my eyes, to only notice that I was driving in a normal rate speed, I was not swaying, nor was I at the left or right side of the road... I was just driving... what the hell happened back there? I swore it was real... I look around; my car was so neat and tidy... shit I'm so confused... what the hell really happened, must have been a dream... I think it was... yeah its all a dream... no problem'o... I continued to drive along the path; nice straight road... no bumps... nothing... yeah... that fucks every thing up... the drive went on, the fog was lighter, getting lighter... I suddenly thought about the motorcycle... was that part off the dream... or was I just hallucinating, or real? Nah it must be a dream... it cant be true... I couldn't even horn for attention so its not real... hahahahahaha... the fog finally faded out... it just did like silk curtain pulled out from its place... so smooth... yeah... I was so delighted to see 3 meters away from the car... so yeah... I kept driving until I saw a signboard and stopped to look at it, it read, "Old Oaks... nothing is better than Old Oaks... just straight ahead a good town..." I giggle at it a bit, how cute... so I thought... town... motel... next... morning...? Yes nice plan... ill rent a motel then continue my trip again... I get back into the car and drive on... what a great sign... now I know where I am... I continue down the road up a hill then down... enjoying it just driving... then a cliff... I stop to look out... I see the town... it was dark... the street lights were on but no one walking, well in my point of view... maybe closer... I run back into my car, and drive down the cliff... yeah-tight turns!!! Best stuff... I continue down it went round about 3 times... wow this long... then when I was about to reach the straight way... I see an object in the distance... not only that but blood on the road... LOTS of it... it was just on the ground... I continue driving till I see a clear view of the object, as I got closer... I was in SHOCK!!! It was... the Motorcycle... the racer, nice shade of blue and yellow streaks... same one!!! Jesus Christ... what the fuck is going on... I stop about ten feet away from the bike... stepping down from the car... already stepped on blood... it freaks me...I grab the flash light from the glove compartment... and head to the bike... I was getting the chills... ran through my spine... how freaky can this be? I flash the light onto the bike, it was covered in blood... lots of it... but that's impossible no human can retain such blood... I went closer to the bike to check what's wrong... the bike... it was bleeding! How? It had a cut and was bleeding!!! Oh my GOD!!! I take one more look, and I see an arm attached to the handlebars... oh shit... his hand still there... "ARGH!!!" what the fuck is going on... I then hear the girl singing again... "My love, my joy, my love... lalalala... someone is coming home... coming home for life... with us...", she continued the song... it got freaky... what's going on then I run back to my car... I look back... my car... ITS NOT there!!! Where is it??? I was on a straight road??? I can't roll even if it was I could hear it!!! Where is it... oh my god... then I look at the dark distance were I came from... then the same scream... it drove me nuts... I ran the other direction... with blood on my shoe... my God... what's going on I run onto town... I see the entrance sign... I'm here I'm there... YES!!! But as I ran away I heard footsteps behind me running... running fast... I hid behind a tree and eavesdropped... I hear an Erotic Moan... "Were is the new man???" she asked... a demonic voice followed "he is here just as you wanted Queen... Queen?" Were the fuck am I? "Kill him Queen...?"  
  
SECTION 3Kill me??? Or is it someone else??? "No we will not kill him... I will see this man is and see what he can do for us... then when his work is done... kill him..." Who are they talking about... me??? If so what do they want that I have??? When they both parted, I continue down the path... I saw the Pub... YES!!! I ran to it... the lights were on... so I kept going... I got there looked at it... the Pubs name was... Neverwake... Odd name but sounded cool, I look left down through the Town... it was like a small western modern town... it had like two to three story houses... wow that's an original... I stepped up the steps into the Pub... I grabbed the Knob... My vision Blanked out, and saw... unspeakable Horror... The killing of Children... the Raping of Women... the world was walking with unspeakable death... monstrous beings... the world was dark... I wouldn't say it was earth but... it had Cars... buildings and more... everything earth had... except for humans... none of them could see me... them I looked down there was a girl with her hair down and with white blouse on... so pretty but dirty... then she asked... "Are you going to stay with us?" I just stared... "Are you... Going... To... Stay with us?" I opened my mouth, then she butted " A...ar...ARE... y-you???" I opened my mouth again "Are...you... going... to... stay... with... us... Forever???" I opened my eyes, and she looked up, I was shocked by the figure of her face... her face was so dismantled... her eye was dropped out, her mouth was ripped from ear to ear... her nose was bitten off... and she smiled with sharp bleeding teeth... and she said "So...are you???" I took a step back... THUD... I fell of the steps in front of the bud and the door was now open... I stood up, cleaned up my ass part of the pants... and then I took a deep breath... and went in the Pub... I looked left and right... no one was in here... I then saw the front bar... I took a seat and looked at the drinks... hmm... let me see... I look through it and I see... a blue wine... wow rare... I stare at it... the year it was made... I stare some more... year... 1209!!! What the hell??? This is OLD... but it look so new... I suddenly hear... footsteps... coming closer from my left I swing my eyes that way and see a figure next to me... about maybe 6 feet tall... it said "Kashumathar sa Dumhaini faruthary???" I didn't budge... then it took me by the shoulder and asked me again the same question... "Kashumathar sa Dumhaini faruthary???" then he said, "Are you the new one???" I studded out "y-y-yes..." he laughs "Welcome to Old Oaks..." I look at him... It was an old man with a bottle of beer in his hand, and asked me... "So what do you want to drink..." I look at him and said "Ill just have your cheapest beer." He smiled "Ill give you the best for the same price..." I thanked him... then he asked "What brings you here?" "I was on my way too Narshlive for a business meeting... then I got lost in the fog..." he stared at me... "Narshlive???" I nodded "Yup" "That place does not exist... there is not another town from here for about two days..." I yelled back "TWO DAYS!?" he replied "yup..." I was in shock... he suddenly said..."your not going to leave this place..." he had his head down... he laughed... then he had some thing come out of his back, un-animal like... he then grew a Bigger jaw... it was big enough to hold three tunas... and also was ripped from ear to ear... and took my by my collar and said... "Your mine..." All of a sudden the window shatters... and a womanly figure in black with a long sword in her arm... ran up to the beast, and yelled... "Let him go." Who is she? Is she real???   
  
SECTION 4

  
"Unhand that man..." She Continued... "Why should I, he is mine... if you want him... COME..." I look at her dark invisible face, "Well if that's the way we play... then I like you already..." she continued... she steps out of the shadow, I was right it was a woman... her face was still covered with a mask, it was not really a mask more of a cloth wrapped around her face... then she slowly walk toward us... and her hip was swaying left and right, as she walked closer, she puts her hand behind her back, and mumbles, I can make out a bit... it was English... piece...fallen...blood...cuts... apple pie??? Then the monster stepped forward and leaned over to her... "Magic does not work for me... I'm not a usual..." he said in a proud voice... "Hahahahahahaha..." he laughed... he yelled back... "What's so Funny???" she continued laughing and they were face to face... I noticed he was squeezing me in between his arms and hips... argh look a tentacle... not the best spot right now...I hear her reply... "You know what's funny... you dying on your knees..." he look straight at her... then her arm moves the one behind her, then I blinked... and saw the blade, on the floor and she was looking at the ground... the long sword had blood all over it... and the beast carrying me squeezed tighter... I felt my eyes about to pop... cant breath, "Hey... help me... cant breath..." I yelled, she looks at me... and pushes my head down... as she did that I slide off downward and drop to the floor... and for the beast... he was dying on his knees... that was funny... this lady had it bad... but she seems to amazon... then she helps me up... I look at her... she asks "What's your name?" I look at her, "No... what's your name first..." she laugh... "Your different... I don't know my name..." I stare at her... "I bet you don't know your name either," she continued... and shit she's right... I thought of something of identity... my wallet... I took my wallet... at checked all my ID... and Holy shitting fucker from hell... all my ID's were Blank... "You see this is not your ordinary town..." "No shit" I replied... then the Pub was then shaking... "Grab my hand..." I continue to stand still, and then she grabs my hand, drags me to the back door, through another door... until we reached a room with out a door... great were stuck... thanks to her... then she said "Trust me please..."I glare at her... she grabs me then she points at a window... I didn't have time to move she just dragged me quick... then I thought but were just in a pub its not 3 stories high or some thing... "ARGH" She growls... CRASH we fly out the window, and my surprise I saw the ground... it was about four stories high Jesus Christ... I'm gonna break a fucking bone... she has me around her arms... her face was at my chest... then she hits the ground first... she bends her knees down... and she jumps onto another house... What the fuck... then she rises up and hugs me again... breast were so soft... hehehe... how lucky... "If you're thinking how soft my breasts, ill tell you in D cupped..." How the hell did she know? Maybe she just assumed... She jumped from house to house... then finally made a stop at a park... she dropped me on a bench and she sat by the tree... "What the was that thing???" I asked her, "That was a human turned into something you don't want to see at all..." then at the distance stood another lady figure... she had a staff on her hand... she yelled out... "Give me the outsider now...", I look ate the girl that saved me she stood up and took a few steps forward... "Come and get him..." she said... "You will never get this one... I will not stay my HAND!!!"  
  
SECTION 5

  
The women walked towards each other, until they were about 6 feet away from each other... the girls that saved me... too her sword from her waste... and stood in a stance... the other one took her staff and the staff had a blade at the end... she to posed in her stance... they stared for about a good three minutes... what the hell is going on... I stood up... then good girl cried out "Sit down"... suddenly other lady slashed her staff at her, and I don't know seemed like she ducked... but who knows... "I said sit now..." she cried out... so I sat... then they continued to fight... they had like twenty second stops after each thirty second fights... they kept doing this for about a good two minutes... then the other girl yells out "Narhamementosoti, Necronameka." The ground began to shake... and I saw four skeletons rise up... they were walking... not funny... not cool... and crap... two were coming at me... and the other two at the girl that saved me... she was against three... that's no way to have a fair fight... as they got closer I noticed they had Jaws of a Beast... they had huge sharp ones... you see this changes the whole concepts of grabbing the skull and taking it off... they began to run... so I ran too... away from them... but they got faster what type of skeletons are these... or better question is what the fuck is happening... I for being smart climbed up a tree and was just at a low branch... they were not jumping so I though it grab a twig... and try to kick them... on there heads of course... hehehehe... so as I descended down for the kick... I dropped my legs down and as I was about to kick, it grabbed my leg... and was going to chow on it... I was like HOLY S!!! Then I just suddenly shook my leg and luck was with me... I accidentally kicked his head off... and it was running around in circles... "Hahahahahahahahahahaha" then me forgetting there was the other one, it grabbed me from behind... and bear hugged me... so tight cant breathe... Christ... why am I stuck here... then it was breathing too... it had air coming out of its mouth... HOW??? I head butted him backward... hitting his jaw... and he let me go... I ran then turned around... it was still standing... then I was like hehehehe... that thing wont last... I suddenly had the urge to knock it down... YES-good idea... then I was like CHARGE... I ran straight at it... "AAARRRGGGHHH... Die you piece of crap..." I kept my head down... aiming it on my left shoulder... this is it... your MINE!!! I saw it about three feet away I was charging at it... In my head WHAM!!!... but I kept running I couldn't have missed him... I looked back he was not even there... even the other one... I stopped... hmm... that weird... "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard... I ran to were the shriek was at... it was the girl that saved me... she was on the ground on all fours... she was breathing hard and coughing... "So woman had enough?" the other lady yelled breathing hard... "No... you think I'm this easy? Guess again witch..." she slashes her blade up... YES... she got her... wait... No... she didn't... she was in midair just gliding... when she touched ground... she vanished... teleported... she moved behind the good girl... then slashed her back "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." as she fell on all fours again... I couldn't take it... I had to do some thing... as other girl kicked her, she took her spear and was about to stab her... I was like NOWAY... I ran straight at her... I was not saying anything... about a few yards near she didn't notice me... she was staring at the girl... "DIE B..." she glared at me... and jumped... huh? I missed... again... then I looked up... "Your not so bad, I like you... well bye now... and take care of her."

SECTION 6

Now I'm just confused... first of all who the hell was that... next... what the hell just happened... and last of all were hell am I? Sitting by her side while she was lying on the grass... bleeding from the sides... her hips... it was bleeding... "I need to bring you to a doctor" I said, "don't even bother... there is not a doctor in 3 days..." she replied... then coughing out blood... "Is there not a Doctor here?" What is wrong with this place? I don't get it... its so deserted... "Its not deserted" she said softly... I looked up and turned around to just stare at her... "You can read mind? You can? Right?" she nodded, "But it happens all of a sudden not all the time." She is so HOT. "Did you read what I just thought?" I asked, "No" she replied... I nodded. "Okay is there any place to heal your wounds?" she nodded, "Good, where is it?" "Its about a day walk, but in my condition longer." I took a seat next to her... and sighed, she was cleaning her Sword, swiping of the bloodstains, and she was quiet. I looked at her some more, what could you expect I'm a guy, she had this perfect firm face, her shoulders were model perfect, and her body was like the perfect Curve... PERFECT!!! She then looked at me straight in the eye, "Is there anything wrong?" I Look away and shook my head, "No, there is nothing wrong." I replied, she then coughed out more blood. I stood up and picked her up by her arms, she was light, and she shook off, "What are you doing?" she argued... "You are coughing out BLOOD!!!" I yelled back, "So what? You are going to carry me to the Healer?" she continued, "Well maybe YES, if you don't mind I will carry you." I said with a raised chin, she looks at me and shakes her head "You are crazy." She turned around to pick up her sword bent over this is my chance, as she got it I dashed up to her, took her by the left arm and swung her to my back. "Piggyback time." She tried to shake off, "If you do that, you will fall, and you will get hurt." I don't think she heard me I was already running. But I guess she will be fine once she guides me to the Healer. She kept struggling but I didn't care, she was beating my back, her sword case that was carrying the sword was hitting my face, still did not care. As the running continued, she stopped and yelled to me "Hold on, Stop NOW!!!" I did not care still, "Why should I?" I asked in a puffing state, "I smell a Blood Beast..." she explained, "They catch any thing that breaths, then devours their blood, and their blood only." I stopped, "Is he near?" I asked, "I can feel its presence... it is very, very near..." I was still steady, "Will you put me down?" she exclaimed, I shook my head. She then kicked me "RUN, RUN!!!" I did not hesitate to ask, I could hear its footsteps follow us, it was fast, it got louder and louder. Until she slides of my arms, and dash to the Beast, she was going all out, she was screaming while running, bleeding on her hip did not seem to slow her down. She pulled out her blade and placed it behind her back, just as she reached the beast she jumped up, over the beast, and placed the tip of the sword pointing DOWN straight at the beast. I saw her descending really quickly, "DIE BEAST!!!" the beast must have heard her as it looked up. The beast pressed its legs and jumped straight up at her. I could not move but wait for the out come, a breath I hold, a breath of hope. 


End file.
